Marcus Lopez Arguello (Deadly Class)
Assassin School Upon entering the King's Dominion Atelier of the Deadly Arts, he quickly became a favorite of the school headmaster, Master Lin. Marcus found himself in a romantic relationship with Maria even though he was deeply attracted to his school sponsor Saya. When Maria's boyfriend, Chico, attacked Marcus and was murdered in the altercation, Marcus continued to date Maria despite her breakdown and guilt felt for the actions. Chico's body was taken by his old roommate, Chester Wilson. Later at a party, Marcus ended up hooking up with Saya. Due to the drugs and partying, he woke up late and ended up losing his job that his friend Willie had gotten him. His classmates soon found Chester Wilson and had a plan to take the place by force to retrieve Chico's body. They plan goes horribly wrong as Chester was prepared for them. After chasing Chester through the basement, he discovers Mrs. Rank has been imprisoned in the basement and tortured for a long period of time. When Chester attacks, Marcus ends up killing both Mrs. Rank and Chester. El Alma del Diablo Marcus finds Chico's severed head and they decide to leave the building. As Marcus leaves the building and reconciles with Maria about cheating on her with Saya, they are caught off guard by El Alma del Diablo and his men. They have come to find their son, and they spot Marcus holding his head in his hands. After Lex turned the corner at the wrong time and was murdered by El Alma's men, Marcus took the opportunity to grab Maria and run for their lives. Maria ended up killing El Alma and his men ending their chase. Maria then helps Marcus sneak back into the school. Thinking they've tricked everyone, Maria and Marcus kiss once again rekindling their relationship. Unseen, Saya watches the lovers from a distance. Maria takes off to speak with Master Lin about cover their tracks as they were not supposed to have left the facility. School Life Post Maria Two months later, Marcus and the school have still not seen Maria. They are all told she ran away from her issues. Marcus wallows in self-pity as he thinks about his relationship issues. He approaches Saya and tells her he loves her. However, she callously rejects him and tells him she's with his friend Willie now. Marcus continues his emotional breakdown and began thinking what if Maria was killed by Saya. pushes Marcus too far and he has deadly thoughts enter his mind.]] Marcus began to think he should turn against his friends. Marcus told another student that Willie lied about killing and he was a faker. However, Willie's friend was soon strung up and murdered in the school center as a message. Marcus was given an ultimatum by Victor, who told him he knows what he did. He's told to turn his friends in or Victor will tell Master Lin for him. Marcus returned home to find Shabnam waiting for him. He immediately accused him for sleeping with his girl the other day. Marcus denied the accusations but they are both caught off guard when Kelly suddenly showed up and told them she's pregnant. Marcus called her a liar and took off as he had bigger fish to fry. Marcus had enough with Victor and planned to murder him. When Victor went on his usual morning run, he was not expecting Marcus to track him. As he entered the showers, he bent over to pick up soap when Marcus fired his gun. The shot barely missed Victor and took off his ear. Victor began to run for his life and pushed past Master Zane who was entering the showers and took a bullet to the head. Victor ran to the auditorium where the school was meeting to hid in plain sight with the rest of the class. At that time, Marcus entered and hid his gun and motives as he sat down to wait out the meeting. However, they were all in shock when Master Lin announced he knew there was murder occurring within the school. He announced their new assignment was to kill those students who have killed others. Kill the Rats Marcus grabbed Petra as the two attempted to flee from their classmates. He grabbed Billy along the way who agreed it was safer to be with his kind, the rats, then to be with others. Elsewhere, Victor teamed up with Shabnam as they made plans to hunt down and kill Marcus. The crew soon met with Paulie from class who claimed to know them. They were at first hesitant to let him join them, but allowed him since they needed help. They made a plan to kill Victor. When Paulie bailed on them, Billy was chased and was left to improvise. Marcus and Petra caught up with Billy as the trap and found Billy had been beaten savagely. Victor was sprawled out on the ground as the gigantic stone they rigged had fallen and smashed Victor in the back. However, they were soon attacked by an explosive arrow. They escaped to the last place anyone would look for the three of them, f-face's old place, the Tenderloin. Marcus finally agreed with Billy and Petra to run from the school and stop playing this deadly game. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}